


Give Me Love

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, True Love's Kiss, season 5 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months later the Dark One returns and a sacrifice will be made. But is all hope really lost? </p><p>Inspired by the song "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenantsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenantsmoak/gifts).



> For my best friend, lieutenantsmoak. Happy early birthday, Cheri!!!! I hope you absolutely enjoy. <3

The sound of the sword falling to the rain slick pavement jars the heated exchange and strangled breaths of a mother and father  raised in the air at their daughter’s mercy. All eyes turn to the forgotten soldier, who took his place to fight side by side with more notable figures. More notable heroes. His voice is quiet when he finally speaks, thick with emotion that had been silent in the months of the search.

“Let them go, Dark One.” The name alone tastes like rancid goat’s milk on his tongue, but he continues–taking a step forward, breaking rank. “Take me instead.”

Her head tilts to the side considering his offer. And although her eyes are cruel–pooling in darkness–and the laugh that bubbles from her throat is wicked and evil, Killian holds onto the treasure he found as he watched her moments before. It was subtler than the barest change in winds, but he could see the conflict. Could see it in the tightness in her neck, in the fingers of her left hand clenched tightly in a fist, in the way her movements seemed to have an increased effort behind them.

“You’d give your life for them, pirate?” Her words are tangled with thorns and ice, cutting into his memories of his last hour with her–laughing, smiling, loving.

Killian bows his head before looking back up to hold her gaze. “Aye.”

“And what makes you think,” She walks towards him her black coat billowing out behind her. “that I won’t rip your heart out and crush it. Your heroic sacrifice only delaying the inevitable.”

He holds in the heavy sigh, reigning in a hundred responses. He could tell her that she already had his heart, given of his own free will. For his heart has belonged to Emma Swan far longer than he can remember, and the organ that sits in his chest is merely a mechanism that keeps him upright. He could remark on that conflict he saw with his all his usual subtlety and devilish charm. He could inform her of the conversation he had with her father that very morning, who was insistent that if Killian only had a chance to kiss Emma this would all be over. A declaration that the pirate never would have believed to come from the same man who had told him in Neverland that Emma would never fall for him.

There were so many things he could say. So many things he wanted to say since the last of Emma’s walls had fallen before him, just before she was swept away into the darkness.

Instead, Killian stood tall and gave the smallest shake of his head. “Nothing.”

And as the Dark One came to stand before him, raising her hand to transport them away, Killian kept his eyes and his heart focused on his one hope. The smallest sign that he might still be able to save her heart from the darkness.

In all her new wardrobe seemingly conjured from the blackest of nights, there stood the faintest trace of color.

A blood red ring on her right hand, twin to the one that he had worn for over two centuries.

A light in the darkness.


End file.
